


Needed: A Bucket

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Sick Fic, Sick Loki (Marvel), its just a stomach bug i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Loki gets sick.





	Needed: A Bucket

**Author's Note:**

> for my s5 "sick fic" square for the tony stark bingo!

“Tony, I don’t feel so good.”

“What do you mean, Lokes— oh, ok, that’s— that’s just gross, like, I love you babe, but please never throw up on me again.”

“I can promise you that it was unintentional.”

“I kinda figured, seeing as you’re as red as one of my suits right now and sweating like a pig.”

“I feel disgusting.”

“That happens when you have a stomach bug, but now that there is one strong enough to take on your stronger immune system, I worry for humanity.”

“No need to do that yet, just get me a bucket, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you leave a comment or kudos, next time someone is sick around you, you wont get thrown up on! yay! alsdhf  
> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Come talk to me!  
> [mastodon (a twitter clone)](https://lesbiab.space/@buying_the_space_farm)  
> [fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/SpaceFarmBaby)  
> [writing/personal twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_fitz_yo)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://sentient-teapot.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sentient-teapot)  
> my tumblrs! for however long that lasts  
> [fandom tumblr](https://frostiron-is-endgame.tumblr.com)  
> [personal tumblr](https://spacefarm-official.tumblr.com)  
> my discord handle is sentient-teapot#7833 (feel free to dm me :D)  
> And I also have a [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/spacefarm-official)


End file.
